Any Way I Can
by A-BondofFlame-R
Summary: Kid is celebrating the end of the gang's troubles. No more life threats. But at the party he throws, things are done and things resulting in them are far worse than Medusa or the Kishin.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **Hey guys, this is my first shot at anything Soul Eater. I love that show now, but I always watch them in the English dub. The next episode doesn't come out til July twenty seventh. *sniffles* Not cool. Anyway, Crona is my favorite character, because I finally found a character from something that I can relate to. :D But that isn't all that great, I guess…er….Anyway, Imma tell you right now, Crona, in my things, is a BOY. And, it's CRONA, spelled like that, I even looked it up on Soul Eater Wiki. Yes, my life is that sad….Uh heheh…..Anyway, list of reasons Crona's a boy?**

**His speech pattern.**

**The way he's flatter than Maka even though he's older.**

**In the episode where they had a party, it flashed back to a shopping scene where Crona was obviously trying on BOY's clothing.**

**He doesn't slap, he punches. Girls slap, trust me, I know. Or Maka Chop. Whatever.**

**In the English anime, Crona is referred to as 'he', and in the Japanese, Crona uses the masculine term 'boku' to describe himself. **

**See? And before you bring up the 'but Crona's voiced by a girl' argument, so is Bart Simpson. And we all know he's a boy. So, thank you for reading my point of view. :D **

**Wow, that is my longest author's note ever…..ehhh…..**

Between Tsubaki and Maka, Crona felt a bit more at ease as she walked up the stone walkway to Death the Kid's humongous house, if you could call it a house. It was more of a mansion, a perfect, symmetrical mansion.

Sadly, Crona's relaxed feeling disappeared as they approached the front archway, where Kid, Liz, and Patti stood, waiting to greet her group. Kid was throwing another party, just to celebrate walking away from everything they'd all been through alive, but it was just their close friends. That meant Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Spirit, Ms. Marie, Dr. Stein, and herself. The adults were mostly there because Ms. Marie had insisted on coming to supervise the children, and she dragged the rest of them into it.

Crona felt her cheeks heat up as Kid and his trio spotted them, smiling happily in response.

"Hello, everybody! I hope you all enjoy yourselves tonight. Soul, did you bring the music?" chirped Kid, dressed in a perfectly symmetrical suit that was burgundy red with black cuffs and undershirt. Briefly, she thought that it was ironic that he wore the colors of both normal human blood and the color of hers, before Maka shouting next to her snapped her back to reality.

"Soul, how come you never play when I ask you to, but you're going to play all night today?" she quipped, glaring at him as her pigtails shot into lightning bolts. Soul shrugged his shoulders in a noncommittal response, smirking at the blond girl all the while. Crona could visibly see her rage, as well as feel it penetrating his soul. Rage was not something she ever consciously felt, maybe in her insanity spells, but she never in her life had felt rage toward something or someone. She didn't know what do with it, so she did what she could to try and stop it.

"M-maka," she stuttered, so very uncomfortable in the midst of the rage, "P-please, stop being so angry. I can feel it, and I don't know how to deal with such angry f-feelings," murmured Crona, her voice cracking a tad near the end. The blond haired girl turned toward her, an apologetic smile on her face.

"I'm sorry Crona. I forget sometimes that you can feel my wavelength, too."

"Well, now that Maka's nightly outburst has taken place, " laughed Kid, waving a Maka glare off, "Let's start the evening, shall we?"

The night was full of dancing, food, and laughs provided by Black Star's mishaps and Kid's breakdown's as a result of them. Soul was now playing a slow, soulfully melody, ironically enough, and Kid could no longer dance the can-can. Breathing in an even pattern and mentally measuring out his steps, the dark haired boy meandered over to the one companion that he hadn't made sure was enjoying themselves. As he approached Crona, wearing her white, perfectly symmetrical suit, he felt his heart flutter. It must have been the symmetry, and he passed it off, painting a tentative smile on his face.

"Hello there Crona. Mind if we chat?" He saw a flicker of discomfort on her face, but she quickly masked it. The thought made him smile on the inside, she was trying really hard, and she was actually getting better at dealing with things.

"N-no, of course not Kid. What do you want to talk about? I'm not really sure about starting conversations myself," she murmured, still quiet. As he thought about what he could ask her without over stepping boundaries, she apparently took the silence as something bad, and looked straight into his eyes, cheeks flushing.

"A-are you okay? You've been thinking for s-some time…."

And suddenly, Kid's mind went blank. There was nothing, no worry about symmetry, no irritated thoughts toward Black Star, no worry about anything. He was just staring at the sight before him. It was breathtaking, to see her so worried about something that wasn't her own actions or emotions. But then, the moment was ruined when Kid noticed that her left long lock was two inches longer than the right long lock. Rubbing his chin, he tried to respond without revealing that he thought she was beautiful.

"I'm sorry, I was just noticing that your hair is slightly uneven. It's driving me a bit mad," he covered quickly, furrowing his eyebrows. Now her hair really _was _bothering him, but she flicked her gaze downward to her shoes and wrung her hands together.

"I'm s-sorry, Kid. Do you need to f-fix it?" she stammered, her tone remorseful and apologetic. Kid blinked, amazed that someone would actually approve, or even consent to, his symmetrical approach to things. His face lit up in glee as he made sure this wasn't a day dream.

"Are you sure? I mean, it wouldn't be anything major, I'd just be evening out all your fringe and such," he bubbled excitedly. She looked up at him again, a relieved but still small smile on her lips.

"I'm sure, Kid. I….I trust you."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, I got a lot of….er…arguments? Sure, let's say that. But underneath all those, I got reviews ! Yay! Thanks, guys. As for the arguments, I was simply pointing out my point of view on Crona's gender. And I'm sorry for getting the wrong term in Japanese, but I don't speak the language and I didn't have internet access for the longest time so I played around with it until it sounded right and went with it. **

**And to all the gender comments, all will be explained. I'm referring to Crona as a she for now. Case closed. Thanks, and don't forget to leave a *possibly, happier, now that the gender ordeals are out of the way?* review on your way out! :D**

Crona was being led through the huge home of the boy who was currently tugging relentlessly on her wrist to get her hair fixed. Apparently, the bangs were just a bit off and Kid found it aggravating. She was pulled out of the hallway and into a room, where all the furniture, paintings, candles, and even the clothes looked perfectly symmetrical. This could be Kid's room, she thought, or he could've made the whole mansion symmetrical. Kid's joyful voice cut through her musings.

"Alright Crona, I have my ruler and a pair of scissors in a drawer here somewhere, go ahead and take a seat on my bed," he chirped, rummaging through some chest on the left side of the room. Her first thought was that she didn't know how to deal with somebody trying to better her, but she locked it in the back of her mind and just did what felt right. Tsubaki had given her that advice long ago, and it seemed to be helping.

As she settled herself onto the silky black fabric of Kid's bed, said boy returned to her with a wooden ruler and a shiny pair of thin blades that she assumed was scissors. There was a broad smile on his face and a twinkle in his golden eyes that made her breath stop. His face was so close to hers, and it was mind boggling that someone could be so close without touching her.

"Okay, so just keep your head as still as possible, Crona, and this'll only take a few minutes," bubbled Kid. She felt herself flush at his proximity, and as he moved upward to trim her bangs, his chest was thrust into her line of view. Kid had asked her to keep her head still, so she couldn't exactly look away.

Not once in her life had she ever felt what she was feeling now. It was…uncomfortable, in a way. She felt like she needed to be sick, but she felt like she never wanted to move from that spot at the same time. It was too much to deal with.

As the scissors clipped off little snippets of her hair, the pale pink strands fluttered down like feathers. It was pretty, she thought, and instead of focusing on the rather attractive male in front of her, she trained her eye on counting the hairs that fell.

By the time that Kid leaned back and sighed contentedly before announcing to her that she was now perfectly symmetrical, Crona had counted every single hair that fell, even the ones that landed on the floor before she had started keeping track.

"Eighty eight…." She mumbled aloud, talking in her thoughts.

"Eight eight what, Crona?" he asked, curious to what could be so perfect. Eighty eight was not only symmetrical by folding the number in half, but it consisted of two eights, which were both perfectly aligned! The look on the girl's face could only be described as shock, and then it morphed into rather cute embarrassment as she explained herself.

"You cut eighty eight pieces of hair…." She spoke softly, rubbing her arm sheepishly. At his gasp, though, she raised her head again to see a gleeful grin break out onto his face while stars formed in his irises.

"Really?" he asked, breath taken that even he could be so perfect, "Crona, this is the best moment of my life! I'm finally not an unsymmetrical useless heap!" he gushed, proud of his new accomplishment. Crona smiled shyly up at him, feeling rather honored that she could be the source of such an enjoyable emotion for Kid.

"Oh Crona," he sighed dreamily," You'll be absolutely perfect if we could get you some better clothing. Your suit right now is fine, but that dress you wear is off at the collar. The buttons are only on one side…" his airy voice drifted off as his expression took on a thoughtful look. As he rubbed his hand under his chin, she was slowly noticing all his features. If one took the time to look, Death the Kid wouldn't be the worst thing to see as you crossed over to the other side.

Once again, Crona was brought from her thoughts as Kid clapped his hands excitedly.

"Oh, I have the perfect idea, Crona!" exclaimed the boy, as his smile returned, "We can take you shopping for a new wardrobe!" She blanched at the idea, but Kid refused to let her down. He was determined to make her symmetrical, no matter what it took.

"C'mon Crona, please? I'm just trying to help. I care about you," he cooed, making his sunny eyes big and bright. In response, she brought her hand up and cradled her face in her hand, chewing on the edge of one nail.

"P-please stop making me feel guilty, Kid. It's making me uncomfortable and I don't know how to deal with it," she mumbled, startled by the feelings he could bring out of her. The dark haired boy had to resist the urge to smile as she was playing right into his hands.

"Well Crona, if you would just let me take you shopping, you wouldn't have to feel guilty, now would you?" he smiled, eager to hear her response. Watching as her mauve colored orbs darted around the room to find something that she could focus on instead, Kid chortle quietly to himself and pushed his face more into her line of vision. Now she _had_ to say yes, or suffer a guilt trip, courtesy of himself. Crona' lifted her head silently to look at him straight in his goldenrod eyes for a moment, before looking down at her wrung hands again. There was a long silence in which Kid stared at Crona staring at her dainty hands.

"….alright Kid. We can go shopping tomorrow, o-or whenever you're free, that is. I mean, I-I-"she stumbled, embarrassed of herself for blathering until Kid's squeal cut her off.

"Wait, wait! I have to wait until _tomorrow_ to get you perfect clothing? _What?"_ he wailed in distress. His hands had found their way up to clench fistfuls of shining ebony tufts. Strangled gasps escaped his throat as he panicked about her asymmetry. Crona smiled inwardly, finding his little habits …cute. At least, she thought the word fit. She had heard Maka use it once before, describing Soul and Black Star curled up together, passed out on the couch.

Kid had moved on to spinning in circles while mumbling incoherent phrases to himself. Suddenly, there was a tugging on his sleeve and he looked toward it, finding a hand. Crona was hooking her fingers around the cuff of his shirt, pulling him toward her. He stopped his incessant freaking and watched her face as the soft features morphed into a laughing expression. A soft, sweet giggle reached his ears and he felt himself freeze.

"Kid, it's going to be okay. I'm still going to be symmetrical, right?" she reasoned with him. He took her soft spoken words into consideration. For now, she was perfectly symmetrical.

With a soft sigh, he gave in to Crona's relentless tug on him and sat down next to her on his bed.

"I suppose you're right, Crona. But I don't know how I can deal with the thought of you being unsymmetrical all night…"he whimpered, letting the thought run through his mind. Next to him, he felt the pink haired girl shiver slightly.

"W-wel…I could stay here for the night, i-if you think that would help y-you…" she trailed off, nervous about suggesting she stay. Maybe she was being too forward…

Kid whipped around to her direction so fast that she didn't even see him turn. There was a broad smile on his face, and a happy glimmer in his eye.

"Really, Crona? You think you could stay the night here? For me?" he babbled, the excitement rising in his voice. A familiar heat rose to her cheeks again. Something here had to be off for her to blush so much.

"O-of course, Kid. If it makes you happy."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hehe, so I'm not really sure what to do with this chapter. I'm kinda losing my drive to actually write. I mean, I can hand write these chapters, but I lose the will to actually type them out. You know? ….Meh, whatever. Go on, read the chapter, and give me a reason to keep typing. Review!**

Crona looked up at him with sparkling glaucuous violet eyes, so breath taking that it rendered even him –a Shinigami! - speechless. He was absorbed in them, watching every fleeting glance. His brain noted all the shiny spots in her pupil, every splotch of a different color in her iris.

Then he noticed as worry shone in the beautiful eyes, and he snapped from his staring, finally remembering his surroundings and finally hearing the girl's anxious stuttering.

"-staring out into s-space, l-like you're p-possessed…are you okay, K-kid?" she stumbled, trying to find her wits. Kid swallowed abruptly, figuring that his staring was what had thrown her off guard. He raised himself off the king sized bed with amazing speed.

"Ah, no no, Crona, I'm fine. I suppose I simply was amazed at your willingness. You're usually very guarded, but don't take that the wrong way. I'm very happy that you can trust me," he blabbered in a forced cheery tone. The girl still on his bed looked up at him, startled most likely by his sudden mood shift. Her gaze slowly shifted downward, a crimson blush contrasting her porcelain flesh.

"I...I," she stuttered through a shy smile, "I'm glad that I can make you h-happy, Kid." On his own face, Kid felt a grin start to mirror hers, though it could never be as beautiful. Sighing, he retook his place next to her on the bed.

"I'm just not sure how I'm going to wait until tomorrow. I've never been a very patient one, you see?" he moaned, cupping his cheek in his hand. Crona fidgeted next to him, balling her fists together and rubbing her knuckles. He'd noticed her do it before; he guessed it was a nervous habit like her stuttering.

"Well, maybe you….you should sleep?" she offered, feebly raising her shoulders. Kid smiled softly, placing a hand on her delicate shoulders.

"The only way I could do that is if you slept too, but I'd hate for you to have to sleep in your clothes, Crona," he reasoned. She looked down, embarrassed. The onyx haired boy thought he heard her murmur a soft apology, and her kindness made him feel light headed.

"You know, I might be able to lend you a nightshirt and some pants, if you'd like. I'd feel terrible if I kept you up all night. You're still very thin, but for a boy I've got pretty slim hips. Things might be slightly big, but it should be alright for the night." Kid rose from the bed as he spoke, starting to rifle through some drawers in the chest at the front of the room.

Back on the bed, Crona arched her eyebrows upward, confused for a moment, but deciding to set the confusion aside in place of gratefulness. Kid was being so hospitable to her, so…nice. While she was lost in her musings, Kid returned to her holding a navy blue cotton long sleeved shirt and a plain pair of the same color sweat pants, a smile gleaming on his face.

"Here you go, they might be a little big at your waist, but you can readjust them with the drawstring at the front. I'll be just outside the door, call when you're done dressing." He set the clothing on a neat, symmetrical pile next to her on the bed and turned on his heel, closing the door with a quiet click.

As she pulled on the soft fabric, she dully noticed that the clothes, much like everything else in the room, were symmetrical as there were no symbols or patterns. Crona padded toward the door, grabbing hold of the handle and turning it to let Kid back in. He turned toward her and smiled, already dressed in his night wear. Kid's elegant fingers ran over her shirt, pulling and tugging it into perfect symmetry.

"There you go," he breathed in a dreamy, airy tone, "perfectly symmetrical." There was the overwhelming urge to lean down and…and…well, something, but she started to shift uncomfortably under his gaze.

"K-kid? How're we going to sleep? You've only got one bed in your room…" she wondered, chewing again on her finger. He looked down at her in awe; surely she knew what his thought process was? Then he instantly mentally slapped himself, of course she didn't. Nobody had ever really done anything with her before.

"Well Crona, the bed is quite big, wouldn't you agree?" he smirked, watching as her face morphed into a sheepish expression.

"Um, yes, Kid…?"

"And don't you think we could share it? After all, it's a very large bed and we're two very small people," Kid was purely beaming by now, positively feeding off the adorable bashful mask on her face.  
He tugged on her –his- sleeve and led her cautiously toward the bed. If he wasn't gentle with her, she might freak out. Especially because, well….this wasn't exactly the most normal situation, two people sleeping together in the same bed but not being…attached.

Then again, who was to say Kid _wasn't _attached to Crona? She was his friend, they just…weren't romantically involved.

While he was lost in thought, the coral mop of hair had laid down on the bed looking up at him with large, glittering eyes. They held question, curiosity, and anxiety. Oh no, he'd frightened her again. Kid felt one of his most warm, comforting smiles stretch across his face for her as he lowered his own body onto the bed, opposite her. He lay flat on his back, head directly in the center of the pillow. This was how he lay every night, perfectly symmetrical.

Suddenly, Kid shot straight up in bed, looking to his left at the startled Crona. His sunny eyes surveyed her quickly. In the blink of an eye, he was back down on the mattress once more, now on his side, arms and legs tucked neatly into his body. Beside him, the girl giggled softly.

"Now are we symmetrical, Kid?" The ebon haired teen was about to nod happily, but then he noticed something else.

There was a pillow in her arms. In his bed, there were three pillows. One to rest his head on, and two to make the bed balanced. That meant there was one he was resting on, one she was resting on, and the last one was clutched tightly between her delicate hands.

Oh, crap.

"Kid? Are you sure this isn't bothering you?" she asked, her brows arcing again. He frowned slightly before answering her.

"It's just that we aren't symmetrical, Crona. It's the pillow you're clutching." She looked down apologetically, an apology already on her lips. But Kid cut her off, not wanting her to apologize for something that wasn't her fault.

"No Crona, don't apologize. It's one of your habits, like symmetry is mine. You clutch, I organize," he murmured. His gaze never left her face, but she wouldn't look up at him. They sat in silence for several moments, Kid growing more uncomfortable by the second, when Crona started to look up, hopeful.

"Kid, we could put this pillow between us, and I could clutch you," she offered, a muffled giddiness morphing onto her face. The Shinigami blushed furiously. How could she suggest such a thing?

Oh…she didn't know what the gesture meant. That's right.

Well…he couldn't think of another way to sleep. And he certainly didn't want to keep Crona up all night…

Besides, if it didn't mean anything to her, it shouldn't be wrong. Right?

"Okay Crona, if you're sure you want to. I'll have to hold you, too," he informed her groggily. At this point in time, he'd gladly cuddle her and just sleep. She shifted in the bed, inching her body closer to his and warily winding her arms around his waist. He responded in the same manner, pulling himself into her so they would be even on the bed. His forehead pressed against hers, and the tips of their noses were a hair's width apart.

Within moments, they were both fast asleep, which wasn't that extraordinary.

By the next morn, however, Kid would have a very different view on that. He didn't know how he could've actually _slept_ next to her.

Not with the way he was beginning to feel.


End file.
